The Lunchbox Incident
by ReformGirl
Summary: Reno doesn't get only an apology and a lecture about appreciation, but also the opportunity to get to know his assistant a little better. A second one shot about Reno's adventures with the Trio Infernale.


The Lunchbox Incident

It were four days now since the giggling stopped. The Trio Infernale still met during lunch time at Elena's desk. They still talked abou stuff and from time to time they giggled. But it wasn't artificial, it wasn't forced and (what was most important) it didn't happen when he passed the devils' desk.

But he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was still more, like there was an outstanding score. And he was sure that he wouldn't be the one to settle it.

„Oi." Zoe's voice interrupted his concentration. He looked up from his paperwork and saw the red haired demon. Despite the unfriendly tone her face was neutral as usual. But her keen blue eyes had something soft and pleasant.

„I am sorry."

At first Reno didn't know what hit him. But then he realized what Zoe meant. „Tseng ordered you to apoligize."

„Maybe. Even though I don't know how he found out about it." She gave him an I-am-suspecting-you-glare.

„That's Tseng for you, it's his job to know everything." He did think about telling Tseng about the new form of harassment, but he decided that he was an adult and as such he could take care of his problems himself. „Why doesn't Keden apologize?" he asked with a smugly grin.

„Tseng isn't her boss, but you are. It would be kind of weird if you ordered her to apologize." she gave back with an equally grin. Then she banged the little pink box she held until now on his table.

„What is this?" he asked, looking at it half disgusted, half curious.

„Lunch. I made it for you. I am not good at apologizing."

„And you couldn't choose a ... less tiny ... childishgirlycat box?" Now he was almost amused.

Looking at the ground to her right, she answered in a soft voice. „It's my favourite box. I thought that putting work into lunch isn't enough. To show that I am really sorry I had to give you my favourite box." She sounded slightly hurt. Reno had immediatly a bad conscience.

„Well, then thank you. I guess."

If there was ever some kind of hurt feelings she shooked them off really fast. Getting back into her groove she gave him a sharp look. „I want that box back by tomorrow. Cleaned of course." and with that she turned around and left, her red ponytail wagging like usual.

„But how am I supposed to give it back by tomorrow? It's sunday and you have your day off!" he cat-called at her.

„That is not my problem!" she answered before disappearing behind the corner.

It took him 2 hs to concentrate again. The pink lunchbox, lying on the only empty space of his desk seemed to laugh at him. He could even hear the giggle of it.

He noticed a shadow on his desk and looked up. Keden stood in front of it, holding a bunch of papers and files. They almost seemed to big for the young woman. „I got the assignments done. Here is the analysis of the Logan observation, the Mexx statistics for the last three years and the budget for – oh! It seems Zoe apologized." Keden dropped all the other files in his desk, took the pink box and opened it. „Let's see ... Rice and cute little saussages with faces and ... oh! The eggs taste great! Now I get hungry. And to make it even worse, I forgot my own lunch..."

„Then you can have this one." Honestly, Reno was glad that he didn't have to eat Zoe's food. He still didn't trust her and after Tseng ordering her to apologize, he was especially careful.

Suddenly Keden got angry. Something she never did before, even when he poured coffee onto her top (by accident), when he slapped her on the back so that she would drop all the files (not by accident) or when he made fun of her because of her heigth. She always kept a cool head, put on a forgiving smile and continued to work. She was way too professional to get angry. But now she seemed to lose it.

„No! This would be disrespectful! She put a lot of work into it and she even gave you her favourite box for lunch! You are ungrateful!" Suddenly Reno saw something else than a young woman with pale skin and silky hair. He saw someone who didn't just have the balls to snarl at her boss and hold him a lecture about appreciation. He also saw someone who would think of her friend and her feelings. He actually saw a human being. So he found back to his role as her boss.

„As your superior I am upset that you shout at me. But as a person I am quite impressed." He gave her an acknowledging look. „But remember where you are and what you are supposed to do." He opened the drawer in the middle of his desk, took out some files and gave them to Keden.

„I want you to look into the Garth Kendi budget. Find every irregularity, every shadow, every sweat stain. After all it's our job to protect Rufus from scum."

She nodded, turned around. While walking she slightly shook her head and whispered „Sweat stain. Really."

It was 4pm and Reno prepared to go home. Before he came here to do the paperwork he was up half of the night to settle some of Shin – Ra's special affairs and he was friggin' tired.

Zoe's lunch wasn't as bad or dangerous or poisened as he expected. It was actually pretty tasty. But he still had the problem of how to give back the lunchbox. After Keden's appreciation – speech he really wanted to give it back to her by tomorrow. After eating he already cleaned it. He hoped that he would see Zoes again to give her the box. But she seemed to be out on an outside mission of finding a new and ingenious tailor for Tseng.

Then it struck him like lightening. Keden. She was friends with Zoe and he was sure that they would meet tomorrow. He went to Keden's desk, where she was packing her stuff.

„Oh, Reno. Well, it's 4 pm and it's holy home time. I won't look for your mobile phone now." She didn't even look up as she said that.

„It's not that. Are you meeting with Zoe tomorrow?"

She put on her thin deep green coat. „Oh, she gave you the „I want the lucnhbox back by tomorrow" thing, didn't she? Classic Zoe." Giggling she hurried to the elevator. For a small person like her she was fast. He had difficulties to keep up with her.

„You can give me the box, I assure you that I'll give it to her tomorrow. But that counts as overtime."

Relieved he handed over the box. Her hands were soft. But he noticed that she had a little spot of callus on the skin of her right second finger. Must be from all the paper work.

Keden pushed the button with her left hand. He realized that he was still touching her hand. He drew back his hand and watched as she went into the elevator. Just when the doors were about to close Keden looked at him and had a smugly grin (similar to the one he had today) on her face.

„You are allowed to take me to the 6th block of the street. And you should hurry."

The doors closed and Reno swore. Now he had to use the fucking stairs.


End file.
